


【野绘】小舒服

by Kerio



Category: BOSS (Japan TV), eriko ozawa, 野绘
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerio/pseuds/Kerio





	【野绘】小舒服

野立反应迟钝了不少，要花两倍的时间和声量喊他。野立左右晃头，耳朵痒得特别费劲。绘理说让她来开车，野立神色如常，不知听到没有。电台里不停有女声报着路况，车速慢了又慢，最后壅塞在无数车阵里。早在十五分钟前就应该走另一条岔道，野立把背扔在靠背上，拍着方向盘。

绘理懒得再说他，见移动不可能，索性下车钻进便利店，顷刻回副驾，拿出小包裹利落拆开。绘理准备妥当，挪近两个膝盖，示意野立躺下。

在这里？

敢动歪念头我就毙了你。

野立只好把头靠在绘理膝上，棉花球伸进耳朵时一激灵。绘理的手掌触着他肩膀叫他别动。疏松的纤维簌簌作声，逆时针，顺时针。野立慢慢陷入半睡半醒，棉花的活动轻而深，交替有竹制耳勺试探又试探。野立的下巴不由自主放松，绘理的声音像贴着野立的喉咙滑下去：耳朵脏得可以，不知道你在干嘛。这边可以了，换那只。

野立起身，瞥见邻车男人奇怪的微笑，平平掠过，这次鼻子朝里了。松软轻柔的洗衣液气味底层有种凉飕飕的味道。啊绘理。你不如毙了我。

绘理手脚灵快，引擎声广播声统统归到野立的耳朵里。车顶排线的远端冒着热气，虽然比步行快不了多少，总算可以动了。车变回常速时野立说绘理子，你是第一个插过我的女人。

绘理说这样啊，早知道刚才捅破你的两张耳膜。

野立笑说，绘理子你真下流。


End file.
